User talk:Burner28
Hey Back Thanks for offering your help, I gladly accept it. It gets tough trying to create a wiki when it's still in the developing stages, but I'll get some more people here soon. We've just got to develop it a bit more. Hey, can you do me a favor? Not trying to sound angry or something, but next time you make an article, can you please make it sound like less of a guide to how to beat the game and more like an encyclopedic article (yet again, I'm not mad at you or anything, but I know it sounds like it). Like, write it from an in-universe perspective, and I'll be fine. Something like, "Warbeasts, however dangerous they were, could be easily taken down by tripping them up with strykers, making them less effective on the battlefield than they were supposed to be and ultimately losing the war for the Asylians by being tripped up in Deadman's Basin and crushing hundreds of troops under their weight" or something like that. Also, next time you post on the forum (nice post, by the way), just remember to sign your comments. I've said that on the post, but I wanted to say it here too because you'll be notified of my edit to your talk page as soon as I'm done writing it. Go back to the forum to read my opinion of the game, and if you want to answer the questions I've asked you there, feel free to on my talk page anytime. Two more things: 1.I've just made you an admin so that you have more rights to do whatever you want on this wiki, as I know you enjoy this game a lot. Just don't delete too many pages yet; as you know, we need more now than less. 2.Can you provide some more pics of Lair for me? I mean, I've gotten all of them off of the net, but I definitely need some more creature pictures (warbeasts and the giant sea serpent especially), some more gameplay pics, and certainly more character pics, along with whatever else you can come up with. Since I currently don't have a working camera at the moment, so I would greatly appreciate this; it would also help you out with your editing too. Thanks again for stopping by and editing daily! I've just got one more question though: where were you on the web when you found out about this, and when did you start coming here? Thanks again! Finally, what do you think of the main page? I designed it myself, so don't hesitate on telling me if it sucks or not; however, I thought myself that those pics really expressed the meaning of the wiki quite well, don't you think? And finally, for the definitely final time (I hope), I will edit this one last time and ask you: what do you think of the wiki's name? Tell me your honest opinion; I was tired the night I applied for the wiki, but I think it was probably the best name for it. However, I do not want to steal from you your personal opinion, so tell me what you think. Sorry, I'm editing again, but I just wanted to tell you that you got the Sky Guard mixed up with the Burners. In truth, the Burners are the ones you described in the Sky Guard article you created. You only hear the Sky Guard's name once in the game, but it is clearly heard. You can hear it on the Blood River level where, during the final stage with the trebuchets, you can hear one of your men saying, "We have support from the Sky Guard men, now's our chance to drive them back." Taken in context, the Sky Guard is the regular air force of Asylia, not the elite soldiers, but the main men on the front lines who are not as well trained as you. This can account partly for why your allies hardly ever actually help you in the game; they are not as elite as you are, and so are practically equal to your enemies in the game. I'm not mad at you, but I just wanted to clear that up. Now, should I delete the page so we can make a new Sky Guard page, or should we take some other course of action? Discuss with me on my talk page among the many other things I would like you to discuss with me there. And thanks yet again! Darth Plagueis 23:06, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Second Hey Hey, it's okay about the Sky Guard thing. I'm not really worrying about it, it's fine. It's also okay that you can't get pics of Lair right now. I totally understand. But when you can, make sure you take pics of all (or most; whichever works out for you) of the concept art images. They would greatly help us out in creating more articles; those concept art galleries have lots of useful images in them. Thanks for the input on the main page. Where would you want that cover pic? Also, I'm working on a favicon for the wiki, but it may take some time, seeing as I'm almost always working on something anymore. Also, look at your post on the forums to see what I have to say about some of that other stuff as well. Do you post on the Lair PS forums? If you do, have you seen a user named Lairfan? That's me. Also, you can check out the Burners page I made; I thought it was pretty good, but I just need your opinion on it first (note that by the time you read the article, I probably still won't be fully done with the history section of it; just a heads up). I can fix your Sky Guard thing if you want, so you can work on other articles. And thanks for telling me your opinion about the title. Hey, since you can't get any pics at the moment, can you get any good videos of Lair? I'm not finding many very high-quality ones right now. And sorry, I know nothing about the third dragon. Not even the people on the PS forums know anything about it (not even the people with all platinums). I think we gotta just wait for the analog patch to come out and if people start buying the game then, then F5 may help us find it (although I think it was horrible that they had to create the patch for the noobs in the first place). I also personally think that there is a fourth dragon, as there are four stalls in the stables, one unoccupied by anything at all. Not sure what any of the new dragons could be, but something tells me they're pretty sweet if it's this hard to find them. Darth Plagueis 01:26, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Hey Squared I always thought the Darklands training was just a game mechanic; I mean, where else would you train? Besides, it seems that everyone is afraid of Bull Dragons, which come from the Darklands, so I just thought it wouldn't make much sense for them to train there. Okay, I'll try to do that with the cover image sometime today or tomorrow. Should I replace an existing image with it, or should I just put it beside the ones already there? Just got your last message. Sure I'll do the Sky Guard thing today. It's no trouble at all. Done and done. The cover art's on the main page. I'm also editing Sky Guard as we speak so we're good to go. Darth Plagueis 19:07, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Image I agree, that would go nicely on the main page. Do you want me to replace the right-hand image with it? I think that would work out nicely, but I would like to see what you think before I do anything. Also, I just got done with the Sky Guard article. Tell me what you think. Keep in mind that it's not done yet, I'm still putting images on it and what not. But I've already uploaded a huge version of that image on the wiki. So, where do you want it? Search Image:82608-1-2.jpg on the search bar on the wiki. That's the huge version of it. Thanks for your comment on Sky Guard. That took a little while to do, but I'm almost done. Hey, can you see if there is a bigger image of on the web? That could be a good one for the main page too. Take a look at the Burners page now and tell me if there are too many pics. I'm completely finished with it and the Sky Guard one now. Well, that's okay. Can you find a larger version of it so I can use it for an article? I've checked almost everywhere, but I still haven't found a big image of it yet. Also, how do you like the new picture of the week thing that I just recently implemented? It's going to change every week, and I think we should rate the images we feature (hence the rating thing, waiting for agreement). What would you rate the image? I'd give it a 4/5, but I want to see your opinion of it before I do anything. Or we could just get rid of the rating of pictures system. Whichever you prefer. And also, if you go to Google, we are number one when you search Burnerpedia! YES! Now if only we would show up when you searched Lair... Darth Plagueis 19:59, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Nice Question As the title says, nice question. That really caught me off guard. I would have to say that my favorite level of the week was definitely, without a shadow of a doubt, Crossing At Dawn. It's not as big as some of the others, but it's still just so fun to blast Toros, rip the heads off of Rhinos, and ultimately pwn dragons out of the air. The hardest level of the week if much harder to figure out though (hah, a pun). If I really have to make a choice, though, I would have to go with Deadman's Basin. I've practically mastered every level, so it doesn't really apply to me. However, in terms of the way I play a level, that one's the hardest. So, how about you? Sorry, I should have put sarcasm beside the we-are-the-first-on-the-list-when-you-search-Burnerpedia-on-Google comment. My bad. And yes, that would be a good thing to do once we get developed and everything. Giving people a feel for the game would be an extremely good thing to do, since we're going to try to get more people to play the game. That's probably one of the main reasons I set up the wiki. I hope it works. Sometime I'll probably make that list of places to get Lair cheap, although I think most places sell it cheap anymore just to get it off their shelves. That really sickens me seeing such a good game being placed on sale just to be gotten rid of, and when the people who buy it play it, they don't do the tutorials, read the directions, or any other instructional thing, wave their arms around like cavemen, then take it out, tear the disc into little pieces, and then throw the shattered remains of the disc and its box into the garbage, stuffing it down as low as it will go. That truly sickens me, and I've actually heard of people doing that before. They've also burnt them, flushed them, thrown them and their PS3 out the window, and all other kinds of stuff. But back on subject, I'll get the list compiled whenever we're more developed, like you said. Oh, Maelstrom and the final level were good as well. Extremely good. Epicly good. Something-elsely good, they and the game in general were so good. Yeah, you're right. Someday, the noobs who couldn't play this game will wish they had when this game turns into a franchise (hopefully). It probably will be selling for a hundred dollars or more; I'm betting on more given it's Lair. BTW, what grade are you in? Or are you in college? Until the day comes when most people appreciate Lair, however, we must convince more to buy it. That's the way it will become a classic someday. That's why I'm so disgusted with how people throw games away. They could just jump in their cars and put it back in the store, but no, they've got to go all Rambo on it and utterly mutilate it with a knife and a baseball bat in hand with a Jason mask on. But they'll see their error someday. Darth Plagueis 21:38, 24 March 2008 (UTC) New Skin How do you like the new skin I set as the default skin? It's called the gaming skin. If you don't like it, tell me and I'll put it back to the way it was. If you do like it, tell me anyway. Also, check out the Mantas page now; I've edited it, but I kept all of your context, just put it in my own words. Tell me what you think of it. Darth Plagueis 12:23, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for saying the skin is cool. Dragonpower knows a ton about the game and he really enjoys it. Did he start on the wiki today or did you just tell him about it today? Thanks about the Manta article as well. Yes, I did get quite a bit from your 2 paragraphs. I think the first logo with the orange letters in flames is better than the second one with color on the letters while they're in flames. I really think the first one would be great for the wiki. When can you add it? Have you noticed the favicon I put on yet? The favicon should be at the left of the URL of the wiki in the search bar at the top of your screen. Honestly, I've got no idea how to put the logo on myself. You're not that much worse than me at this. And you're looking to the left of the URL code in your search bar in the center of the top of your screen. It should be there; at least I see it there. What kind of a page with an e do you see? Look in your favorites if you've saved this to your favorites. The favicon should be right beside the name http://lair.wikia.com If it isn't there, wait a couple of days and check both of these things. If it isn't there by then, we've got a problem. Do you see it on your URL at the top of the screen as well? Darth Plagueis 21:41, 25 March 2008 (UTC) Regarding Spring Break Hey, my spring break is over and I'm going back to school today. You're going to be alone every weekday from now on except for a choice few. That's okay, right? I'll always be here on the weekends, though. You can count on that. I usually get back from school around 3:00 so I'm just giving you a heads up in case you need me for anything on a weekday. So, is the featured article okay? I mean, is Burners a good featured article? Just to tell you, I think we should have a monthly featured article. I'll create a featured article nominations page, with the rules of how to make a certain article become a featured article on it, sometime this week. So, now that you can see it, how do you like the favicon? It's really a smaller version of this And I also found out how to put the logo on. It appears you have to upload a file named Image:Wiki_wide.png I'm wondering if you can change the names of the logos you uploaded to match this? You're also going to have to upload them in a 266 pixel by 75 pixel version. I could do all the rest from there, including putting it on the wiki. And if you can't do this, don't worry about it. I'll try to find out some way to do it if you can't. Darth Plagueis 10:40, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, you're not supposed to see much of a favicon anyway. You didn't sound too negative. That sucks. Is there any way to change it from being a bitmap? Darth Plagueis 20:38, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Why not? I can put a post on the Lair PS forum telling everyone about the wiki and that they can come join us. What do you think? Darth Plagueis 20:47, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I like the new Captain Talan article. I'll put a post on right now. Darth Plagueis 21:22, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I've just got done with posting the message on the forums. Let's hope they come here. Sure, I'll add my touch to the article, but it may have to wait awhile; I have tons of homework to do; you might have to wait for me until tomorrow, actually. But sure, the article's good, but if you want me to edit it that bad I will. Darth Plagueis 22:34, 26 March 2008 (UTC) I was thinking we should create those kinds of articles and level articles and location articles. That way, we could distinguish between levels and places; the levels would have the ways and tips on how to beat that particular level, and the locations would be the encyclopedic kind of articles, with their history (if we know any of it), their landforms, etc, etc. I was going to create those articles today so that we wouldn't have to go back and delete bad articles with some good content in them later. The level articles would be named their name with a (level) beside them, then I would put them in the levels category. That would be it for them. Then I would name the places their names, put them in the locations category, and that would be it for them as well. The other people who come here could edit them, or we could edit them later. Sound like a good plan? I've just completed creating the levels and locations articles; I also took the liberty to create lots of new categories for things like bridges, cities, etc, etc. I'll be able to do Captain Talan tomorrow (which will be the 27th, just in case you see this message tomorrow), although I get home at 3:00, so you'll have to wait a little bit for me to get on it. Darth Plagueis 23:12, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Maelstrom and Other Things Nice article. I really like it; good job! Hey, can you also contact the people who hardly ever go to the Lair PS forums anymore who still like the game (such as DICY, Mithrandir, maybe even Chubear if he's stopped coming as well). That way, they would know without having to go to the forum itself, obviously. Can you do that for me, I'm kind of busy at the moment, otherwise I would do it myself. Also, I'll get to editing Captain Talan later tonight. Darth Plagueis 22:59, 27 March 2008 (UTC) Long Time Hey man, where are you? I see the last edit made to the wiki was yours to The Maelstrom (location) and my talk page by PanSola. Sorry for leaving for so long, I've just been so busy lately. Is it the same with you, or not? Please reply to this if you see it. Darth Plagueis 11:20, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, I understand. Come back whenever you can. I'll be back sometime this month (maybe), and if I'm not, expect me actually helping out around here in summer. I'm pretty busy right now with school and all. Darth Plagueis 02:12, 16 April 2008 (UTC) New Update There's now a new update for the game. If you download it, you get DS3 support, a reticule which can be turned on and off, analog control which can be turned on and off, and TWO NEW DRAGONS! Those dragons are the Wind Dragon and, introducing, the Poison Dragon. The Wind Dragon goes extremely fast, so it should help get you good medals in those timed missions. The Poison Dragon is completely new; it's so big that the wings don't even fit onscreen. It can also take out ships with one hit from its fireballs, and it just looks plain awesome. And if you've got all golds, there is a special dragon in the Stables now; the Cadillac. Not exactly a dragon, I know, but it's awesome nonetheless. It should be right behind you in the Stables should you have all golds; it flaps both of its doors as wings to stay airborne, it looks plain beautiful, and its engine noises sound so much like beast sounds that I would have to give an award to F5 for the sound effects. I hear there might be a trailer for Lair II in there as well. I'll have to check this though. The Lair PS forums are also buzzing now. So many new people are on there, it's not even funny. And all of the new people like the game and can't see what people were griping about with it. Just telling you in case you did not know. I will check on that Lair II trailer, though. Happy spring break. Summer Now that summer is here, will you be able to help me a bit more with the wiki? It's okay if you can't, I'm just asking. What I need right now is some images of the new Poison, Wind, and Cadillac Dragons, if that's not too much to ask. Other than that, all we need to do is make some more articles and reveal the wiki to more people so they can help us out around here. Thanks in advance for anything you may get, and if you cannot help out around here, I understand. By the way, what's your favorite dragon in the new expansion pack? For me, I love all 3 (not saying I have the Cadillac, but I've seen pics of it and it is awesome to be sure). P.S.: Sorry for not signing my message last time; I just forgot. Darth Plagueis 20:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Also, I've made many more new categories for the articles and have put many little tidbits in the articles, seeing as I can't get to them at the moment. If you ever want to edit one of these articles follow the directions I've already laid down for writing some information in them. Otherwise, write them however you want. Thanks in advance for whatever you can do for the wiki once again. P.S.: Thank goodness summer's here! Darth Plagueis 23:30, 27 May 2008 (UTC) There's a whole ton of articles to write now; it would be great if you could come around to help me out once in a while, but it's your choice. Of course if you've moved on from this wiki and done all you can, that's okay too. Just saying there's a whole ton of articles to write ever since I started paying attention to what they said and what I saw in the background of the game. Wishing you a happy summer from Burnerpedia! Darth Plagueis 01:45, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Umm, Burner28? Are you still there? Sorry I was gone for so long in April and May, but I do need help. No one on the Lair forums wants to help with the wiki, and I don't have any time anymore to do anything much either. Please respond! Darth Plagueis 15:08, 8 July 2008 (UTC)